He About To Lose Me
by JD Criss
Summary: Kurt hasn't felt needed or loved in quite a while and he is sick of it. He goes out to find some fun before it's interrupted not only by guilt but his Blaine. Inspired by "He About To Lose Me" by Britney Spears


**A/N: I ****was hearing He About To Lose Me by Britney Spears and this idea just came to my mind. You should definitely go hear it. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. -hides behind a pillow- I hope you like it. I doubt I did these characters justice but I tried. **

**Warnings: Smut. Do i have to warn for that? Boy on Boy action. If you're not into that then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: Glee, Blaine, and Kurt belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew this was wrong. He knew how much this would hurt his boyfriend Blaine. Yet, here he was touching hands with some guy at a club. But it's not his fault. All he wants is to be touched, to feel wanted. Blaine never wants anything from him. And touching himself could only keep him satisfied for so long. He told Blaine he was meeting Mercedes here for a girl's night. He hated lying but he had needs. Every time he tried seducing Blaine he would be pushed away because Blaine "wasn't in the mood" or "tired".<p>

He started off dancing alone to a remix of _Marry The Night_ by Lady GaGa and before he knew it someone was dancing with him. He didn't even care who it was. All he knew is there were hands on his hips dancing along with him. They danced one more song and then made their way to the bar.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked and when he did he took the time to look at the guy. He was blond with short spiky hair. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Mason. What's yours?"

"Kurt." Mason smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Kurt. You're a great dancer and you're really hot." Mason smiled and Kurt noticed his teeth were pearly white. He had the smile of a movie actor. Mason ordered them some drinks and started getting a little closer to Kurt. He places his hand on Kurt's thigh and they talk for a few minutes before heading back out out to the dance floor. Touching and grinding to the beat of Britney's _Till The World Ends_.

While the song slowly transitioned into a remix of some song Kurt's never heard Mason leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He leans back to look Kurt in the eyes but then his eyes flicker to something behind Kurt and he whispers in his ear again.

"That guy over there is checking you out. I'm almost a little jealous. Actually. He looks quite pissed."

Kurt turns his head to see who he's talking about and as soon as his own ocean blue eyes meet a pair of honey colored eyes his heart nearly stops. He turns back and realizes how close Mason is and he puts his hand on his chest to push him back a little bit. "I-uh-I gotta go." He turns around to follow Blaine who is already storming towards them. Before he has the chance to stop him or even say a word Blaine punches Mason right in the face. "Stay away asshole!" And with that Blaine storms towards the exit. Mason is stunned and checking his mouth for blood but thankfully he's not bleeding.

Kurt says, "I'm sorry" before running after Blaine. Blaine was already well past the club when Kurt caught up to him.

"How did you find out?" He breathed. They kept walking with Kurt a foot or two behind him.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I followed you here I just-I don't know had this, this really weird feeling in my stomach." He said, saying the last few words through his teeth. Turning back around and continuing to walk.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I don't know how I could do that to you. I just- don't- And-"

Blaine cut him off. "Don't. It's my own fault. I haven't touched you in weeks, we haven't made love in weeks and I'm to blame." Blaine said firmly. He finally made it to his car and before he got in he said, "I'll see you at home." He got it, started the engine and took off.

Kurt stood there for a few moments wondering what had just happened. _You got caught dumb-ass! __That's what happened, _an annoying little voice in his head yelled at him. He made his way over to his own car got in and drove home.

The lights in the apartment weren't on so he figured Blaine had went to bed. He unlocked the door and turned the door knob. Once inside he shut the door and locked it. He didn't realize Blaine was on the couch.

"Hey." Kurt almost jumped and Blaine laughed. "Come here." Kurt did as he was told but when he sat on the couch to the side of him Blaine pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling him. "I'm sorry."

He kissed Kurt was a passion that Kurt hadn't felt in weeks almost months. And Kurt kissed him back just as passionately. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get up." They both got up and Blaine put his lips back on Kurt's. Without breaking their kiss he picked Kurt up and wrapped his legs around him. Despite being shorter than Kurt he carried him to the bedroom.

Kurt got down and placed a few kisses along Blaine's jawline. Blaine made a little moaning sound in the back of his throat and that fueled Kurt to go faster.

He pulled Blaine's shirt off fast revealing his chest covered with black hair. Kurt kissed his way down until he got to Blaine's pants. He palmed at the bulge there before undoing the buttons and completely pulling the pants and boxers off. He took Blaine into his mouth as much as he could.

Blaine gasped and tangled his hands into Kurt's hair. He could feel suck sucking him hard. He hadn't felt this in a long time and he wanted to make every moment last. And since this is what Kurt wanted he decided to take charge and make him beg for it. He pulled his lower self away from Kurt and pulled Kurt's head making him look up at him.

"This is what you wanted, right? For me to fuck you like a little slut!"

Kurt whimpered but nodded.

"Then beg for it."

Kurt did as he was told, "Fuck me Blaine please! I need it! I need you, I need you inside me. I want all of you." Kurt got up to his feet and leaned in to bite Blaine's neck.

"Nah ah." Blaine pulled himself back and Kurt forward. "I'm in control. This is what you've wanted. You even tried getting it from someone else and I can't let that happen again." He looked into Kurt's deep ocean eyes and pulled him into a hard kiss, even biting on Kurt's bottom lip hard. It was a desperate kiss. Full of lust and passion.

He pulled Kurt's shirt off and gazed at his soft porcelain body. It glowed with the light of the moon coming in from the bedroom window. He trailed his fingers on Kurt's chest and stomach. Then shoved him lightly towards the dresser. He turned him around and pulled Kurt's pants and boxers off.

He nipped and left little bite marks on Kurt's ass. He spanked his cheeks as red as cherries. Then he pressed himself against Kurt so his dick was pushing against Kurt's ass and his stomach and chest were against Kurt's back. He pulled Kurt's head back a little so his ear was next to his mouth.

"I want this Kurt. I really do. I want to be inside you. But, I'm not sure how much you really want me." He whispered into the taller boys ear placing a kiss underneath his ear and the nibbling on the lobe.

Kurt shuddered, "I want you Blaine. I want you more than anything in this world. Just. Please."

Blaine gave in. "Don't move." He made his way to the nightstand and grabbed a little tube of lube. He covered himself with it and lined his dick with Kurt's hole. He teased only allowing his head a little entrance. Then without warning pushed himself in completely causing Kurt to gasp. He pulled back out and placed his hand on Kurt's thighs holding them hard, leaving bruises then he thrust into Kurt hard.

Kurt was literally in paradise, having his boyfriend fuck his brains out left him completely content and he was hoping with all he could that this was going to happen a lot more frequently rather than sporadically or not at all. He could feel Blaine touch his prostate and he moaned in response.

Blaine thrust once more into Kurt before pulling himself out and turning Kurt around. Kurt got on his knees and took Blaine into his mouth. It wasn't long before Blaine was coming hot and fast down Kurt's throat. He grabbed Kurt by the chin gently pulling him up to kiss him tasting himself in on Kurt's tongue. They kissed and kissed. It was all tongue and teeth. Like their mouths were trying to get well acquainted once again. Blaine broke the kiss and went to lie on the bed before Kurt laid on the side of him. Putting his head on Blaine's chest. He could hear Blaine's heartbeat beating in synchronization with his own. They were made for each other and Kurt should have known that. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's hair.

"I love you." He said in a low deep husky voice.

"I love you too." And Kurt meant it. He loved this man more than anything in the world. But that man didn't know he almost lost him for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best ending. Eh. What are you going to do? t I just had this idea stuck in my head for like ever so I wrote it down and elaborated.**

**Well reviews would be greatly appreciated. Feedback? Something? Anything**


End file.
